


April 16, 2005

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29030505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It seemed to be another usual evening when Supergirl viewed Amos scowling by her.





	April 16, 2005

I never created DC canon.

It seemed to be another usual evening when Supergirl viewed Amos scowling by her and she suddenly remembered breaking curfew while a Smallville villain was defeated.

THE END


End file.
